


Righting Wrongs

by ClaudiaEdson



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is mixture of three sources: movie canon, movie novelization, and series canon. Cathy Connors is taken from the movie and its accompanying novelization, in which she was Lee Crane’s fiancé. The premise that Lee Crane and Chip Morton were Annapolis roommates is also derived from the movie novelization. </p>
<p>This story takes place in the timeframe of the TV series—the early 70s through the early 80s. AIDS was virtually unknown at that time, and the safe-sex practices we take for granted now were not common then, so they do not feature in this story. C.E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righting Wrongs

_If loving you is wrong, I don’t wanna be right._

The lyric kept running through Chip Morton’s head as he drove his vintage 1969 Cougar through the suburbs of Santa Barbara to Lee Crane’s apartment in the city proper. He’d loved Lee for years, secretly, keeping his feelings to himself through four years of rooming with him at Annapolis, through months of subsequent training, during assignments both together and apart, through their assignment together as captain and executive officer on Seaview, and finally, as Lee courted and married Cathy Connors. Chip, of course, had been the best man at the wedding; it had been a bittersweet day for him, seeing the one person he loved above all others give his heart – and body – to another. And now that marriage was over – or would soon be, after today’s divorce proceedings.

Chip hurt for Lee. He knew Lee had loved his wife. But he’d also seen them grow apart over the years, separated by distance and mission after mission that took Lee’s time, energy, and attention – missions, that, at times, had drained his soul. He hadn’t been able to confide many of the details to Cathy, and that had also put a strain on the marriage. Lee had confided his pain and fears to Chip as the marriage died, and Chip was the first one he’d told of Cathy’s decision to file for divorce.

Chip sighed as he stopped at a red light. He’d wanted Lee to be happy – he loved him enough that if he couldn’t have Lee, he wanted Lee to be happy in his life. But things hadn’t turned out the way he’d hoped, and now here he was, on the way to pick Lee up to drive him to his divorce hearing.

Chip pulled the navy blue Cougar up to the curb in front of Lee Crane’s apartment building. Mere seconds later, Lee exited the red brick building, crossing to the car in five long strides. Sliding into the front seat, he buckled the seat belt. “Punctual, as usual,” he said, giving Chip a tight smile. 

“You okay?” Chip asked, his gaze searching Lee’s face for any clue to his friend’s emotional well-g. 

Lee fastened his seatbelt. “Fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“We both know the answer to that.”

Lee looked straight ahead. “Just drive, okay? The sooner this is over with, the happier I’ll be.”

“Yeah,” Chip said softly, and put the Cougar in gear. “Me too.”

The drive to the courthouse in Santa Barbara was made in silence. Lee, a news junkie, didn’t even turn the radio on to the local all-news station. Deferring to his friend, Chip left the radio off. Lee stared out the windshield in silence for the entire drive. 

Chip drove into the public parking area behind the courthouse. He found a convenient spot in the shade, pulled the car in, and killed the engine. “You want me to come in with you?”

Lee shook his head. “I need to do this alone. But thanks.”

“Okay. I’ll wait right here.”

“I may be a while,” Lee warned.

“That’s okay. I brought some things to keep me busy. Paperwork, professional journals, stuff like that.”

Lee nodded and smiled. “Thanks, Chip.”

“Hey, what are friends for?”

Lee looked at him strangely, but said no more. He exited the car and strode off through the parking lot to the courthouse.

Chip watched him pass through the glass doors, then unbuckled his seatbelt and settled back to wait.

 

Two hours later, Lee slid into the Cougar’s front seat. “It’s over. Done.”

Chip didn’t know what to say, so he settled on a simple, “Yeah.”

Lee reached for the seatbelt and buckled it. “We haven’t been happy for the last few years, you know.”

“I know,” Chip said softly. He tentatively reached out and squeezed Lee’s shoulder. Lee tensed under the touch, and Chip quickly pulled his hand back.

“Yeah.” Lee smiled bitterly. “Thanks for being a sounding board.”

“Lee, you’d have done the same for me.” 

Lee shook his head. “No, Chip. These past few months, you’ve gone beyond the call – letting me move in with you when Cathy and I separated, helping me find an apartment, listening to me whenever I needed it.”

“It wasn’t a burden, Lee.”

“I know.” Lee smiled, a genuine expression this time. “And that makes it all the more remarkable.” He sighed. “I need a drink.”

“How about Carson’s for a late lunch?”

Lee looked at Chip. Carson’s was their favorite watering hole, the pub where they stopped to unwind after missions, where they went after a round of golf, or just to spend an evening out together, enjoying each other’s company. It was warm, welcoming, and comfortable, and it was theirs. None of the other members of Seaview’s crew ever patronized the pub, and Chip and Lee liked it that way. Their privacy was important to them. “Yeah. Carson’s sounds great.”

Chip nodded, started the car, and pointed the car toward Carson’s.

 

The pub was fairly empty when they arrived. It was late afternoon; too late for the lunch crowd and too early for dinner. They took their usual table, a quiet and secluded booth toward the rear. Lee slid onto the bench seat across from Chip and signaled for a waitress. “Vodka and tonic.”

The waitress nodded and looked at Chip. “I’ll have a coke, and bring two menus, please.”

“You’re not drinking?” Lee asked. “Aren’t you going to toast my newly-single status?”

“I’ll toast to it with my soda. One of us has to stay sober,” Chip pointed out dryly.

“Better you than me.”

“In this case, I agree.”

Lee merely looked at him, but made no reply.

They were silent while they waited for their drinks. The waitress deposited them on the table, followed by two menus and a photocopied sheet detailing the day’s specials, then glided off.

Lee raised his glass. “To me. To my once and again status as a single man. To the end of my marriage. To hurting a good woman who never deserved any of what I put her through.” He drank half the glass at one shot.

Oh, boy, Chip thought. This is not good. He held up his soda glass. “How about, ‘To a new beginning’?”

Lee shrugged and put his glass on the table. “Whatever makes you feel better.”

Chip pushed one menu and the list of specials toward Lee. “Seeing you eat something will go a long way in that direction.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You’d better eat something if you’re going to drink like that, or you’ll be flat on your ass in less than an hour. I bet you didn’t eat breakfast, either.”

“Good old Mother-hen Morton,” Lee said, but there was fondness in his tone instead of sarcasm. “It's nice to know someone cares.”

“I always have, Lee. You know that.”

Lee reached across the table and patted his hand. “I know you have. And I appreciate it more than you know.” His hand covered Chip’s for a moment, then he squeezed it briefly before pulling away. 

Chip licked suddenly-dry lips. The contact between them, as unexpected as it had been, was electrifying. Sure, he’d touched Lee plenty of times before, and Lee had touched him, but he’d always been prepared for the contact. Now, though…. He swallowed hard and tried to regain his composure. It wouldn’t do for the fabled always-composed Chip Morton to appear anything but controlled.

He reached for the other menu to cover his confusion. “Let’s see what today’s specials are.”

Lee pushed the sheet with the specials listed on it across to him. “They’re here, remember?”

Chip took the brightly-printed sheet from him. “Yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

“Who’s the mother hen here, anyway?” Chip challenged.

Lee snorted. “Point taken.” He picked up the menu and scanned it, then tossed it to the table. “There’s nothing I really want.”

“Order something anyway,” Chip said without looking away from the menu. “You’ll be sorry later.”

“You mean you’ll be sorry later,” Lee corrected.

“That too,” Chip replied briskly. He lowered the menu. “You can order, or I’ll do it for you.”

“Who’s the ranking officer here?” Lee demanded.

“Ranks don’t apply right now.”

Lee shook his head. “Fine. Order me something. Whatever makes you happy.”

Seeing you happy again would do that, Chip thought, but he never gave the thought voice. Instead he asked, “And you’ll eat it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“That’s the second part of the bargain.”

Lee rolled his eyes. “I’ll eat some of it – I’ll promise nothing more than that.” Then he smiled. “Thanks. I know what you’re trying to do.”

Chip smiled, then looked away, back toward the menu. “As long as it works.”

“Are you boys ready to order?” 

Chip looked up and met the waitress’ eyes. He ordered a bowl of chili for each of them as a starter, followed by a burger platter for himself and a grilled chicken platter for Lee, with the works.

Lee glared at him as the waitress walked away. “‘The works’?” I’m not going to eat all that.”

“You promised to try,” Chip pointed out.

“I didn’t promise to eat a seven-course meal,” Lee pointed out.

Chip just smiled, his Mona Lisa smile that he knew drove Lee nuts. 

“That waitress is hot for you,” Lee said. 

“Really?” Chip asked blandly. “I didn’t notice.”

“Play your cards right and you can have a nice night for yourself.”

Chip looked at him solemnly. “I’m not interested.”

“Why not?”

“Tonight, you’re my priority. I’m not leaving you alone.”

“That’s not necessary,” Lee said. “You don’t have to give up your evening just because my marriage is over.”

“Indulge me.”

“I don’t get to do that often.”

Chip blinked in confusion. “Huh?”

“You usually indulge me. You go along with my whims and impulses – and I know they’ve caused more problems than you want to admit.” Lee smiled ruefully. “I’m not exactly a low-maintenance friend.”

“You’ve been worth every second, Lee.”

Their chili came before Lee could reply to that. The waitress sent Chip a look of clear invitation as she placed the bowl in front of him. He smiled noncommittally, but said nothing.

“Two more drinks, please,” Lee said. “Wait—bring me two and save yourself a trip later.” The waitress nodded in acknowledgment without taking her eyes off Chip. Lee cleared his throat and pulled the basket of crackers toward him. That seemed to break the spell, and the waitress left, heading for the bar.

“It never fails,” Lee said, pushing the crackers toward Chip.

Chip took a handful of the small, oyster-shaped crackers and set them on his bread plate. “What’s that?”

“The way every woman in your vicinity homes in on you. If I could bottle it, I’d be rich.”

“You? What about me?”

“Oh, I’d give you royalties,” Lee said breezily.

“That’s mighty big of you.”

They ate in silence. Chip stole the occasional glance at Lee, who ate his chili desultorily, playing with his food like a child. He was more interested in his vodka and tonic, finishing the first glass and starting in on the second as soon as the waitress brought the second round.

Chip frowned. Lee wasn’t a heavy drinker – he preferred to stay in control of himself, physically and emotionally. Drinking this much would hit him hard and fast, especially on what amounted to an empty stomach. 

Lee had already finished the third vodka and tonic by their lunches came. “Two more,” he said as the waitress placed the plates before them. 

She nodded and turned to Chip. “Another coke for me.” He watched the waitress leave, then said in a low voice, “Maybe you should cut back a little. You never drink this much.”

“Maybe I should start.” Lee smiled mirthlessly. “Besides, I have you to take care of me. What could go wrong?”

Everything, Chip thought, but said nothing. He reached for the ketchup.

“I mean that, Chip.”

Chip looked away from adorning his burger with ketchup. “Huh?”

“You’re here with me. What can go wrong?”

“Ask me that later on when the buzz wears off and the hangover sets in.”

“And you’ll be there to kiss it and make it go away.”

Chip grinned, but the idea of kissing Lee for any reason gave him a warm feeling that rapidly spread through his body. Down, boy, he warned himself. He didn’t mean it like that. If only…. “Don’t I always?” he joked.

“More times than I can count.”

“And I always will be there for you.”

“Chip…. I—” 

Lee was interrupted by the arrival of the waitress with their third round of drinks. As before, she had eyes only for Chip. He chewed on his lower lip briefly, then thanked her. Chip waited for her to leave, than asked, “What were you going to say?”

Lee shook his head dismissively. “I forget.”

“Maybe that’s a sign you should leave those last two drinks alone?”

“Maybe it’s a sign they shouldn’t be my last.”

Chip sighed and turned his attention to his burger. When Lee was in a mood like this, he was immovable. Better to let him have his way now and pick up the pieces later. 

Chip ate his burger and fries heartily. Worried about Lee, he hadn’t had anything more than a cup of coffee for breakfast, and he was famished.

Lee’s appetite wasn’t quite as good. He picked at the grilled chicken sandwich, ate a few fries, and nibbled at the coleslaw. Chip watched him worriedly. He needed more than that in his stomach, especially with the way he was consuming one vodka and tonic after the other. 

Finally, Lee pushed his plate away, taking the last vodka and tonic in its place. Chip knew better than to make any sort of remark, and simply continued eating his own meal.

The waitress approached the table soon after Chip pushed his empty plate into the center of the table. “Shall I wrap that for you?” she asked Lee, breaking her gaze away from Chip only long enough to utter the words.

“I don’t think so,” Chip answered for him. “Two mugs of coffee, and the check, please.”

“Make that one mug of coffee and another drink.”

“Yes, sir,” the waitress said without tearing her gaze from Chip, and then flounced away.

“Coffee would be a better choice,” Chip said tentatively.

“Coffee will keep me awake.”

Chip considered this. Asleep, Lee would be able to forget, at least for a while. “You’ve got a point there.”

The waitress returned speedily with the check and drinks. “If you need anything else, sir – anything at all....”

Chip ignored the suggestion in her words. “This is fine, thanks.”

“Come back and visit us soon.”

“Suuuure,” Lee slurred. “He’ll be back.”

The waitress smiled brightly at Chip, then sashayed away. Chip glared at Lee. “Don’t make promises I’m not going to keep.”

“Why not?”

“She’s not my type.”

“So what is?”

Tall, dark and handsome, was what Chip wanted to say, but he reined the impulse in. “Not her.”

“Chip, anything female is your type.”

“It seems that way, doesn’t it?” Chip asked dryly. “It’s not always true.”

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” Lee slurred, then grinned. 

Chip blinked. Lee couldn’t possibly know what he was saying. It had to be the alcohol. “Sure. Whatever you want.”

Lee just grinned in response. Then his face fell. “It was supposed to work, Chip. Why didn’t it work?”

Chip gnawed on his lower lip. “I don’t know, Lee. Maybe it wasn’t supposed to work after all.”

“If that’s true, I hurt a good woman for nothing.”

Chip couldn’t think of a rebuttal, so he uneasily kept silent.

After a moment, Lee went on. “We were happy in the beginning – at least, I think we were. Maybe she wasn’t happy at all. Maybe I was never enough for her.”

“Lee….”

“No, Chip. Listen to me. I was never home, never there when she needed me. I could never talk to her about the job. And I saw more of you than I did her.”

“Lee, Cathy knew what she was getting into when she married you. She knows Seaview is a demanding mistress. And she knew you could be called away at any time.”

“Maybe she didn’t know everything she needed to know. She didn’t know I couldn’t give her what she needed.” Lee drained his glass. “She wanted more than I had to give, and it hurt her. It’s all my fault.”

Chip shook his head. “Okay, that’s it. This isn’t the place for this discussion. I’m taking you home.” 

Lee blinked at him. “Okay. Chip…will – will you stay with me for a while? I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

Chip nodded without hesitation. “Of course I will. I’ll stay as long as you need me to.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Chip looked at him quizzically, but Lee was looking away, fumbling in his trouser pockets for his wallet. Chip snatched the check off the table. “Leave it. I’ll get this one.”

Lee looked at him, cocked his head to the side, and nodded. “Okay. Thanks.”

“Not a problem.” He signaled the waitress, handed her the check, payment, and a generous tip, then rose, waiting for Lee.

Lee rose unsteadily, but managed to walk out of the pub under his own power. Chip was glad he’d found a parking spot in Carson’s lot – it wouldn’t do for Seaview’s captain to be seen weaving drunkenly down the streets of Santa Barbara in broad daylight.

Chip made a quick decision. Instead of taking Lee home to his apartment, Chip would take him to his own home in the hills beyond the city. He could park in the garage, and they’d avoid running into any of Lee’s nosy neighbors that way. He didn’t want to have to explain Lee’s condition to anyone. And his own neighbors were far enough away that he wouldn’t have to explain anything to anyone.

He got Lee settled in the front seat. Happily, Lee was sober enough to remember to fasten the seatbelt. Then he leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

Chip slid behind the wheel and fastened his own seatbelt, casting a critical eye over Lee as he did. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Chip pursed his lips and started the car, then headed home.

The drive to Chip’s house took about ten minutes. Lee slept for the duration – at least, he appeared to be sleeping every time Chip looked over at him. 

The garage door was already rising as Chip pulled into his driveway. He pulled the car into the garage, then, as the door began to lower behind them, looked across at Lee. He placed a hand on Lee’s shoulder and shook gently. “Lee, we’re here.”

“I’m awake,” Lee said, not opening his eyes.

“Coulda fooled me.” Chip released his seatbelt then leaned over and released Lee’s. Lee reached up and stroked Chip’s shoulder. Chip tensed slightly.

“Have I thanked you recently?” Lee asked, his voice barely audible.

Chip smiled. “Yes, Lee. Several times.”

“Oh. Good.” Lee opened his eyes. “Where are we?”

“My place. My garage, to be precise.”

“Why?”

“I thought it was a better choice. Easier to get into, fewer eyes to see us.”

“Okay.” Lee tried to get out of the car, but leaned back again. “Gimme a hand?”

Chip shook his head, then got out and walked around to the passenger side. He reached in, assisting Lee out and steadying him as he stood. 

“Whoa,” Lee said, trying to find his balance.

“You never could hold your liquor.” Chip’s tone was fond, no recriminations offered.

“Remind me not to do this again.”

“I tried to stop you when you started, remember?”

“Yeah, but try again if I do, ’kay?”

“Sure, but will you listen?”

Lee made no answer, just gave Chip a dopey smile.

Lee leaned on Chip as they made their way up the steps that led from the garage into the kitchen. The feel of his body warmed Chip, aroused him, but he fought it down. This is Lee, he reminded himself. Your friend. Not your lover. Remember that.

Lee leaned against the hallway wall as Chip unlocked the door that led into the kitchen. He managed to totter fairly steadily into the living room, where he dropped bonelessly onto the couch.

Chip had seen Lee drunk before – not often, admittedly, but liquor had never seemed to hit him this hard in the past. He frowned. Should have made him eat more, he scolded himself. He made his way into the kitchen, where he started the coffeemaker. When he returned, Lee had kicked off his shoes, pulled off his tie, and was sprawled on the couch like a rag doll.

“Lee, sit up. Let’s get your sport coat off before you wrinkle it out of recognition.”

Lee opened bleary eyes and stated at him. “Okay,” he said a moment later. He leaned forward, allowing Chip to ease the sport coat down his arms and out from behind him. Lee slumped back. “Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Chip said, walking to the hall closet, where he hung the jacket. When he went back to the living room, Lee had pulled off his dress shirt and tossed it onto the back of the couch. “Comfy?” Chip asked.

“No.”

“Want one of my sweatsuits?”

“I don’t think I have the energy to put it on.”

“Good point.”

“Mmmm.…” was Lee’s only reply.

Chip shook his head in resignation. This was going to be a long night. He went to the kitchen and brought in the coffeepot and two mugs, setting them on the cocktail table in easy reach. Lee seemed to be asleep – or passed out – and Chip settled himself in his recliner with a mug of coffee and today’s mail. 

He dispatched the mail speedily – there was nothing of importance in it, anyway – then looked over at Lee. Lee was in what had to be an uncomfortable position – half-sitting, half-reclining, his legs stretched out, feet on the floor, and his head resting crookedly on the arm of the couch. He’d be one big ache when he woke up.

Chip got out of the recliner and walked to the couch. He shook Lee’s shoulder gently. “Lee. Hey, Lee, wake up.” Lee looked up at him with confused, bleary eyes, and Chip felt an almost painful wave of tenderness wash through him. “Why don’t you go stretch out on the bed? You can’t be comfortable here.”

Lee blinked, and pushed himself into a sitting position. “What time is it?” 

“Almost seven.”

“It’s too early to go to bed. Alone, anyway.”

“Not when someone is as drunk as you are.”

“I don’t think I’m drunk enough.”

“Say that tomorrow morning when the hangover hits.”

“I want to forget the pain I caused Cathy.”

“Lee.…”

“I wasn’t enough for her.”

Chip’s heart broke at the tone in Lee’s voice. “Lee, stop punishing yourself.”

“It’s the truth. I couldn’t give her what she needed.”

“You’re not solely to blame.”

“But I am. Don’t you see, Chip? That’s why Cathy and I split up. I didn’t love her – not like I should have, anyway. She was just a substitute.”

“A substitute?”

“Yeah.”

“For what?” Chip asked in confusion.

“Not for what – for who.” 

“Who, then?”

“For you.”

Chip froze in shock. “Me?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You. I’ve been in love with you since I met you. The day I first saw you, at Annapolis.”

“I…never knew.” Chip’s mind was racing. Lee loved him? Had loved him as long as Chip had loved him? The news hit him like a ton of bricks. All that time wasted, all those years apart…. “I never knew,” he repeated inanely, and sank to the couch beside Lee. 

“You weren’t supposed to.” Lee’s tone was bitter. “I can’t have you, so why would I tell you?”

Chip thought quickly, then made his decision. “Why can’t you have me?” he asked softly.

Lee blinked in confusion. “What did you say?”

“Why can’t you have me?” Chip repeated. 

“Because you wouldn’t want me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Why would you? You can have any woman you want – and you often do. They can’t lift their skirts fast enough,” Lee said bitterly. 

“Did you ever think that they might have been substitutes?”

“For what?”

“For you.”

Lee stared at Chip for a moment, then leaned forward and pulled him close. His mouth sought Chip’s, capturing it as he pulled Chip’s polo shirt out of the waistband of his chinos. He ran his hands up Chip’s belly, then around to his back. 

Chip reveled in the feel of Lee’s hands on his body, in the feel of Lee’s mouth on his. He allowed Lee to push him back against the arm of the couch and half-lie atop him.

Then warning bells went off. Lee was drunk – he wasn’t completely accountable for his actions. If Chip allowed this to go on…. He pushed Lee away. “Lee…Lee, stop.”

Lee looked at him through a mixture of arousal and an alcohol-fogged haze. “Why? Don’t you want me?”

Chip took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, Lee. I want you. I’ve wanted you for years. But not like this.”

“Not like what?”

“Drunk. I want you sober. I want to know that it’s you who wants me – not the alcohol.”

“It isn’t.”

“Maybe not,” Chip allowed. “But I have to be sure. Go to bed. Sleep it off.”

“And when I get up in the morning?”

“I’ll still be here. It’s my house, remember?”

Lee rose and turned for the bedroom, then spun and stalked back to Chip. “I want you, damnit, and I want you now.” He pulled the tall blond up off the couch and to him, kissing him with a demand Chip could not mistake. Startled at first, Chip stiffened, then responded with all that was in him. He opened his mouth and allowed Lee’s tongue free entry.

Their arms went around each other, and they pulled each other close. Chip felt Lee’s cock pressing against his belly and his own hardened in response.

Then, reluctantly, he broke the kiss and pushed Lee away. “Not now. You’re too drunk. I want to hear those words when you’re sober. Neither of us will regret it then.”

“I won’t regret it now.”

“Then you shouldn’t mind waiting.” 

“You want me, too.”

“Of course I do, Lee,” Chip said softly. “But not like this.”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“I want you to want me, and I want to know it’s you. I don’t want an alcohol-induced passion. And above all, I don’t want you to have any regrets. I’m not going to take advantage of you while you’re drunk out of your mind.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“You don’t want me.”

Chip leaned in and took Lee’s mouth, kissing him until they were both breathless. “Still believe that?”

“No. Come to bed with me.”

“Not like this,” Chip repeated once more. “I want you sober and wide awake. I want you to remember everything I do to you and everything you do to me. I don’t want anything forgotten in an alcoholic haze.”

Lee digested this, then silently walked to the bedroom. Halfway there, he stopped. “I’ll be sleeping in your bed. If you change your mind, you know where it is.”

Chip watched him go, then took a deep breath, letting it out forcefully. Pushing Lee away was the hardest thing he’d ever done. His cock throbbed painfully with arousal. He wanted Lee, wanted to follow him into the bedroom and throw all caution to the winds.

But he couldn’t. It wasn’t in his emotional makeup. He had to be sure before he made his move. 

 

Chip spent a fitful night on his couch. He kept dreaming of the way Lee had felt pressed against him, of the way Lee’s lips had felt on his when they kissed. And he kept thinking of Lee, sleeping in his bed – a bed they could have been sharing.

His body responded to the memories, hardening, lengthening, almost to the point of pain. He groaned and unzipped his chinos for breathing room. He was tempted to take matters into his own hands. He was so aroused it wouldn’t take much to bring him off. A few strokes of his own hand and….

No. It would bring immediate release, but it would feel wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d masturbated to a fantasy of Lee, but it wasn’t what he wanted, or needed. Not now.

Chip got up and walked quietly down the hall to the master bedroom. The door was open halfway, and he poked his head around to check on Lee. Lee was sleeping quietly, illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the french doors that opened onto the deck. Just the sight of him lying there, so innocently, made Chip’s heart leap.

He was tempted, so tempted, to shuck his chinos and join Lee in bed. It couldn’t hurt, could it? Just to hold him for a while? It would be so easy to slip under the covers, spoon up behind him, hold him until he awakened. But no, he decided, he had to wait – wait until Lee came to him awake and aware.

He returned to the living room, his mind spinning. 

The attraction to Lee had been there for years. Chip had fought it, knowing that nothing could ever come of it. He tried to hide it by dating – and sleeping with -- anything in a skirt. He cultivated a reputation as a ladies’ man, one who sought and offered no ties, just a good time. No one who knew him, either well or casually, would ever dream he suffered from a terminal case of unrequited love for his commanding officer and best friend.

But he wanted ties. He wanted to be tied to Lee, and desperately. He’d never been attracted to any other man before, or since – but as soon as he saw Lee, on their first day at Annapolis, he knew that here was his soulmate. It had been a shattering revelation. Shattering, and disturbing, because he knew nothing could ever come of it. 

Knowing that he could never have him, that he would have to keep his hands to himself was almost impossible to bear. Yet he needed Lee as much as he needed to breathe, to eat, to drink. Through the long years, he’d settled for friendship, yet always wanting more. He threw himself into his work, rising quickly through the officer ranks in the Navy, until Admiral Harriman Nelson stole him away for his super-sub, Seaview. Being away from Lee made the ache lessen, but it never completely disappeared.

And then he and Lee were again thrown into contact when Nelson recruited Lee as Seaview’s captain after Seaview’s original captain was killed. And all the needs, wants, and desires returned, more strongly than ever before. Chip managed to sublimate them once again, but they never disappeared. Sharing duty watches took on new meaning – he was aware of Lee’s every move, and Lee’s presence heightened Chip’s every sense. He learned to steel himself against the arousal he felt when he and Lee stripped down for dives together, learned to hide the worst of his anxiety when Lee went on a mission and he was left behind with Seaview under his command. And he learned, although not without great difficulty, to hide the soul-killing fear he felt whenever Lee was injured.

And now? Could all of his wildest dreams possibly have the potential to come true? Was it possible?

For his part, he knew it was – he’d give Lee everything he had, all the love Lee needed. But would Lee still feel the same when he awoke in the morning?

Chip prayed fervently that he would.

 

Around eight, Lee came into the living room. He was dressed only in his skivvies, and his tousled hair gave him the appearance of a small boy. But the expression on his face gave the lie to that image.

Chip remained lying on the couch and made no move to zip his chinos. Let Lee make what he would of that. Besides, his cock had come to full attention again the second Lee entered the room, and he needed the breathing room.

Lee sprawled in the easy chair set at an angle to the couch. “I didn’t think you’d still be here after what I pulled last night.”

“I told you I would be. Besides, it’s my house. Where would I go?”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you’d gone out somewhere to avoid me.”

“Why?”

“After the way I came on to you?”

“I don’t break promises,” Chip said solemnly.

“Is that all it is? Your promise to be here when I woke up?”

“What do you think?”

Lee ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t know what to think any more.”

“Then why don’t you go with your feelings instead?”

Lee’s gaze flew to meet Chip’s, and Chip gave him a reassuring smile. “Do you know what you’re suggesting?” Lee asked.

“Uh-huh – do you?”

“I’m almost afraid to consider it.”

Chip sat up and patted the couch cushion beside him. “Why don’t you consider it anyway – and do it over here? Maybe we can take up where we left off last night.”

Lee somehow managed to rise from the chair, put one foot in front of the other, and make his way to Chip. He sat on the couch, near Chip, yet not touching.

Chip smiled. “You weren’t this hesitant last night.”

Lee shook his head ruefully. “I wasn’t this sober last night.”

“I know.”

“I’m….nervous.”

“Maybe I should have taken you up on your offer last night. You weren’t nervous at all then.”

“Or hung over.” Lee shook his head. “I can’t believe I kissed you.”

Chip smiled. “I didn’t either, at first.”

“And you didn’t kick me out?”

“Lee, I wanted it too. Letting you go to bed alone was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

Lee studied his face for a long moment. “You mean that?”

Chip nodded. “Yeah.” He smiled. “I almost joined you in the middle of the night.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Chip shook his head. “Because it wouldn’t have been right. I would have been taking advantage of you, and I couldn’t do that.”

“And now?”

“If we both want it, it’s right.”

“That begs the question. Do you?” Lee asked.

“Yes.”

Lee shook his head and looked away briefly before turning back and holding Chip’s gaze with his. “I never thought I’d ever be having this conversation with my best friend.”

“For what it’s worth, neither did I.” Chip reached out and cupped Lee’s cheek. 

Lee leaned into the caress. “God, Chip. What do we do now?”

“What do you want to do now?”

“Make love to you…but I’m not sure how.”

“Neither am I,” Chip confessed softly.

“Chip…you’ve never…done this before? Been with another man?”

Chip shook his head. “Have you?”

“Never. Guess we’re both virgins, then.”

“Of a sort. I don’t think making love to a man is that much different than making love to a woman.”

“And you’ve had a lot of experience at that,” Lee said dryly.

Chip shrugged, then smiled. “I had to do something to keep my mind off you.”

“I’d rather have your mind on me.”

Chip smiled. “I think that can be arranged. Kiss me.”

Lee blinked, then leaned close and met Chip’s lips with his. Chip readily opened his mouth, allowing Lee’s tongue free entry. His arms went around Lee, and when Lee pushed him back against the arm of the couch, he didn’t resist.

Lee lay down atop Chip, deepening the kiss. Chip arched his pelvis, pushing his erection against Lee’s belly. Lee moaned into his mouth, and Chip arched against him again. 

Lee pulled away, dragging in a long, ragged breath. “I think this will work better if we take our clothes off.”

“Yeah,” Chip agreed. Lee sat up and started to pull his tee-shirt off, but Chip reached out and stopped him. “Let me.”

Lee nodded in silent acquiescence, and Chip pulled the cotton tee up slightly, running his hands beneath it, skimming the skin on Lee’s ribs and belly. Lee drew breath sharply. “Does that feel good?” Chip asked.

“You don’t have to ask.”

Chip grinned widely, then pulled the soft cotton shirt over Lee’s head. He ran his hands down Lee’s chest, reveling in the feel of hard muscle under smooth skin, then smiled. “Do me.”

“Oh, I want to,” Lee said. “I want to.”

Chip smiled in invitation. Lee pulled Chip’s polo shirt up and off in one motion, then leaned forward and took one small nipple into his mouth. Chip gasped, then moaned. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Oh, yeah.”

Lee couldn’t resist grinning as he suckled. Chip ran his hands through Lee’s hair, urging him on. He moaned slightly in protest as Lee broke contact, only to transfer his attention to the other nipple.

“Feels…so good….”

“Hedonist,” Lee said gently, working his hand down to Chip’s zipper, smiling against Chip’s chest as he found it already open. He slipped his hand inside Chip’s chinos and caressed his erection through the soft cotton boxers. 

Chip moaned and arched his hips, seeking closer contact. “Get my…chinos off,” he gasped.

“I’ll do better than that,” Lee said, and pulled Chip’s chinos and shorts down in one motion. Then he kicked off his own boxers and lay atop Chip, naked. He took Chip’s mouth again and rubbed his hard cock against Chip’s belly.

Chip let Lee take the lead. He knew Lee needed to be the aggressor, needed to be the one calling the shots this time. Chip knew his time would come later.

Lee captured Chip’s mouth with his own, nipping at Chip’s full lower lip. He gently sucked it into his mouth before outlining Chip’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Chip opened his mouth, inviting full entry.

Lee slipped his tongue inside, exploring, demanding, possessing. Beneath him, Chip shuddered, then brought his own tongue into play. He ran his hands down Lee’s back, kneading the hard muscle that underlay soft skin. He arched his pelvis, bringing his cock into firmer contact with Lee’s belly.

Lee pulled back, dragging in a breath, then renewed his attention to Chip’s mouth. He slipped his hand between their bodies, searching for Chip’s cock. Taking it into his hand, he began stroking it firmly, long strokes reaching from top to bottom.

Chip gasped at the contact, then whimpered. Lee grinned against his mouth. “You like that?”

“We could…do this better…in bed,” Chip got out.

“I don’t want to stop long enough to get there. Touch me?”

Chip slipped his hand between their bodies and found Lee’s cock. It was as hard as Chip’s own, slightly longer and more slender. He started stroking, matching his rhythm to the tempo of Lee’s hand as it stroked his cock.

Lee groaned. “Harder, Chip. Make me come.”

“Before or after you get me off?”

“Together,” Lee whispered.

Chip nuzzled Lee’s neck. “I’m close, Lee. Real close. You’ve got me at the edge. I don’t know if I can hold back.”

“Then come for me, baby. Let go.” He started stroking Chip’s cock more firmly, and leaned in to take Chip’s mouth once again.

The twin assaults on his body spun Chip into the vortex. All he knew was the feel of Lee’s mouth on his, of the pressure of Lee’s hand on his cock. He released all control and allowed himself to succumb to passion. His body jerked one, twice, and then orgasm took him. He gasped into Lee’s mouth as the spasms wracked him.

He came back to himself to find that he was being cradled by Lee. “Wow,” he gasped out. 

“I guess it was good?”

“You guess correctly.”

Lee captured his lips in a gentle kiss which gradually became more passionate as Lee gave in to his own arousal. He arched his hips against Chip’s belly. Chip pushed him back slightly so he could take Lee’s cock into his hand again. Lee shifted so he was half-lying on Chip’s side, his back against the couch cushions.

“Feels good,” Lee said in a voice that was barely over a whisper.

“It’ll feel better,” Chip promised. He began stroking Lee’s cock, paying special attention to the loose skin just beneath the crown. He engulfed the organ with his long fingers, letting his free hand roam over Lee’s back as he did.

Lee moved his hips in time to the rhythm of Chip’s hand. He gasped as Chip’s fingers explored the cleft in his ass with whisper-light touches.

“Kiss me,” Chip ordered. Lee lowered his head to comply. But instead of letting Lee take the lead, Chip took the initiative, nipping at Lee’s lips, demanding and receiving entry as his hands continued to work their magic on Lee’s body.

It didn’t take much; Lee gave a strangled groan and collapsed, onto Chip, his cock jetting pearly-white semen onto Chip’s belly.

Chip kept stroking until Lee was nearly soft, then released Lee’s cock and enfolded his friend – no, lover – in a possessive embrace. “I’ve wanted to do this for years.”

“You hid it well,” Lee mumbled against Chip’s neck.

“I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“Same here.” 

Chip kissed his forehead. “Now we have to make up for lost time.”

“And how do we do that?”

“Simple. We stay in bed all weekend.”

“Sleeping?” Lee asked.

Chip snorted. “As little as possible. I had other things in mind.”

“A shower is one of them, I hope. We need to get cleaned up.”

“The shower’s big enough for two.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

The shower was indeed big enough for two, a state-of-the-art fixture with several showerheads at different heights in different locations around the shower walls. 

Their passions temporarily sated, they took a long, lingering shower, gently cleaning each other, then attentively drying each other off.

“You look tired,” Lee said, tossing the used towels in the hamper.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Chip admitted.

“You could have joined me,” Lee reminded him.

“Then neither of us would have gotten any sleep. And you needed sleep more than I did.”

“Good point.” He rubbed at his temples.

“Head hurts?” Chip asked.

“Hangovers usually have that effect on me. I know, I know,” Lee said. “You warned me.”

Chip reached into the medicine cabinet and removed an aspirin bottle. Shaking out two, he offered them to Lee. “Indulge me,” he said at Lee’s look of impatience.

“Yes, Doctor Morton.”

Chip grinned as Lee downed the aspirins, following them with a long draught of water.

“What’s your next prescription?”

“I think a nap would do us both good.”

“Together, this time?”

“Is there any question of that?”

 

Close to noontime, Lee woke and looked over at Chip. Chip had kicked off the covers, exposing his body to Lee’s gaze. Lee sat up for a better look.

Lee felt arousal build as he ran his gaze over Chip’s body – the broad shoulders, well-defined and hairless chest, the flat stomach, the narrow line of gold hair running downward from his navel and leading to his groin. Then things got more interesting. His gaze scanned narrow hips, long, lean yet muscular legs – and back up to a long cock that lay quiescent against a thicket of gold.

Lee swallowed hard. He’d wanted Chip in his bed for years, and now the reality made him tremble a little. They’d been good together earlier. He’d come like a rocket and quietly given his heart to Chip. And Chip had been incredibly attentive and loving. Lee could see why women fell all over themselves to get into his bed.

Lee reached out to run his palm gently down Chip’s chest.

Chip slowly opened his eyes at the touch. Confusion was evident in the clear blue until he recognized Lee. Then it changed to pleasure. “Hi,” he said softly.

“Hi, yourself.”

Chip patted the mattress beside him. “C’mere.” Lee unhesitatingly lay down beside him, and Chip enfolded him in his arms, gently kissing Lee’s forehead. “Sneaking a peek?”

“Yeah. You mind?”

“No. I like it.” He kissed Lee’s forehead again. “You could explore some more, if you want.”

“Oh, I want.” Lee leaned forward, kissing one flat brown nipple, which immediately peaked under his lips. He flicked out his tongue, encircling it. 

Chip drew in a breath, then let it out on a soft, pleasured moan. “You do like doing that, don’t you?”

Lee lifted his head momentarily. “As much as you like being on the receiving end, I think.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“That’s good to know.” Lee laughed softly, then turned his attention to the other nipple. Chip shifted, seeking contact between his cock and Lee’s body.

“In a hurry?” Lee asked.

“I want to feel you.”

“That can be arranged.” Lee trailed his hand down Chip’s chest and belly, gently skimming the palm over Chip’s cock. “Like that?”

“I had a little more stimulation in mind.”

“You are in a hurry.”

“More than I thought.”

Lee sat up. “Chip….”

Chip looked up at him in confusion. “What?”

“Chip,” Lee said hesitantly, “I want you inside me this time.”

“Huh?”

“I need to feel you inside me.”

“Oh.” Chip sat up and faced him.

“Don’t you want to?”

“Yeah,” Chip said quickly. “Oh, yeah. But—”

“But what?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“We’ll take it slow. I need this.” He lay back and pulled Chip down on top of him. “I need you.”

“Then you’ll have me.” Chip kissed him thoroughly, then rose from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“I have some vaseline in the bathroom.”

“Don’t be long.”

Chip smiled at him. “No. I won’t.”

Chip rummaged through the medicine cabinet, looking for the jar of vaseline. His mind whirled as he looked for the elusive jar. To be inside Lee, to take him, make him his – it was beyond his wildest dreams. His solitary fantasies about Lee had never progressed beyond mutual masturbation. 

He found the jar, and hefted it in his hand. This was a big step – there would be no turning back afterward. For him, anyway – and he thought Lee felt the same. But he had to be sure.

He re-entered the bedroom, placing the jar within reach on the nightstand. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he said, “Lee….”

“Change your mind?” Lee asked softly.

“No. But you have to know one thing – if we do this, I won’t be able to let you go. Ever.” Blue eyes met hazel as he waited for Lee’s reply.

Lee smiled. “What makes you think I’d want to go? We’ve waited a long time for this.”

“Yeah, we have. So I have to know – is it right for you?”

“As much as it is for you.”

Chip smiled and reached for the jar. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

Lee reached out and pulled him down into an embrace, capturing Chip’s mouth. Their tongues dueled in a frenzy of desire. 

“Roll over,” Chip said hoarsely, pulling away. “We need to get you ready.”

Lee obligingly rolled to his belly, then came up onto his hands and knees. “Like this?”

Chip’s mouth began to water at the sight, and he swallowed hard. “Oh, yeah – just like that.” He unscrewed the lid from the jar, then dipped a long finger into the jelly. He set the jar within each reach, and gently parted the cheeks of Lee’s ass, which waited so invitingly.

This was new territory, but instinctively, he knew he had to go slow, to prepare Lee completely. He teased the puckered opening, and was rewarded by Lee’s quickly indrawn breath. “Good?” he asked, unable to keep the triumphant smile from his face.

“Yeah. More?”

“Okay.” Chip slipped one finger past the tight ring of muscle, then began easing it in further, feeling resistance fade slowly. He soon had that entire finger inside Lee. Then he began thrusting gently, slowly sliding the finger in and out.

It took a moment for Lee’s soft whimpers to register, but as soon as they did, Chip stilled the movement. “Am I hurting you?”

“Oh, God no. It feels good. Keep going.”

“Sure.” Chip resumed the movement of his finger, upping the tempo as his own arousal built. With his free hand, he scooped some more petroleum jelly from the jar, and used it to coat a second finger. Slowly, he withdrew the first almost completely, then joined it with the second.

Lee’s gasp again stilled his fingers. “No, don’t stop,” Lee panted. “It’s…good.”

Chip leaned forward, bringing his lips to Lee’s ear. “It’ll be better when it’s my cock.”

“Can’t…wait,” Lee gasped out. “Want to feel you…inside me.”

“In a little bit, Lee,” Chip assured him. “I’m more than ready, but you’re not ready for me.”

“Then get me ready,” Lee ordered.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Chip asked with a laugh.

“Having fun.” Lee’s voice sounded the slightest bit petulant. 

“Aren’t you?” Chip asked, kneading Lee’s left hip, then slipping his hand underneath to stroke Lee’s cock. The tip was wet, and he spread the pearly liquid around the crown.

“Oh, yeah,” Lee replied. “But I want more.”

“More is coming. Trust me on that,” Chip promised. “I don’t think I’ve even been this hard in my life.”

It was true. Chip had never felt this hard, this big, this ready in all of his previous sexual encounters. He wanted to take his time, to have Lee as ready as possible before taking him, in order to minimize the risk of injury. 

But Lee was too enticing, too inviting, and he couldn’t wait much longer. He withdrew his fingers from Lee’s body and sat back on his heels, reaching for the jar of vaseline. He scooped some out and was about to spread it on his cock, when Lee moved to a sitting position and stopped him.

“Let me,” Lee whispered.

Chip closed his eyes briefly and licked his lips. Opening his eyes and meeting Lee’s gaze, he nodded, then handed the jar to Lee. Lee’s hands were gentle as they coated Chip’s cock thoroughly, but their very gentleness sent Chip to a new height of arousal.

“The rumors are true,” Lee said softly.

Chip looked at him in confusion. “What rumors?”

“Of how big you are,” Lee said, scooping out more vaseline and spreading it on Chip’s cock, with more pressure this time.

Chip blushed. “Yeah, well….” He paused, frowning. “Lee, maybe I’m too big.”

“Don’t worry. You won’t hurt me.”

“That’s for sure,” Chip said firmly. “I’ll pull out any time you want me to.”

“I won’t.”

“Don’t make any promises you can’t keep.”

Lee leaned forward and kissed Chip’s cheek. “I’ve wanted this for years. I’m not going to let anything stop me now.”

“I don’t know how long I can last once I’m inside you,” Chip said softly. “I want you so badly, I might come right away.”

“You’ll get better with practice,” Lee said, grinning.

“That presumes you’d want to do this again,” Chip pointed out wryly.

“Oh, I think I will.”

“I hope so.” Chip leaned forward and kissed Lee, who responded ardently before breaking away and taking up position on his hands and knees. Chip swallowed hard and moved to his knees behind Lee. He used the jelly remaining on his fingers, spreading it liberally at Lee’s ass.

He took his cock in hand and guided it to the opening to Lee’s body, spreading Lee’s cheeks wide with his thumbs. He placed the tip of his cock at the opening and pushed, slowly but firmly. Encountering a bit of resistance, he pushed harder, and the crown of his cock passed the tight ring of muscle. Lee gasped at the invasion, and Chip stopped dead, a feeling of unease running down his spine. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah. Just…go slow.”

“God, Lee, I hope I can.” He slowly resumed his entry, being as gentle as he could. Lee was hot, and incredibly tight, and Chip closed his eyes, steeling himself against the desire to drive into Lee in one hard thrust. The need to possess Lee, to completely sheathe himself in Lee’s body was overwhelming, but he fought it, and continued his slow, easy entry, easing into the body of the man he loved.

It felt like it took forever, but finally, he was completely sheathed inside Lee’s channel. “Lee?” he panted. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Can I…?”

“Go slow.”

Chip took a deep breath. “I’ll try.”

He rested his hands on Lee’s hips and withdrew slowly, trying to resist the incredible feelings Lee’s body was producing in his. His next inward thrust was as just as slow, producing sparks that shot up his spine and down into his balls. He maintained the slow pace, enjoying the sensations it produced.

He felt Lee start to move, and realized that Lee had taken his own erection into his hand and was working at it, jerking off. This sent a new wave of arousal through him, and he was hard-pressed to maintain his slow, even thrusts.

But Lee’s movement beneath him excited Chip even more, and he unconsciously picked up his pace, thrusting as deep as he could. He gripped Lee’s hips, pulling him back on each inward thrust and pushing him away on each withdrawal. 

He had almost withdrawn completely when Lee gasped beneath him. “Chip!”

“God, Lee, don’t tell me to stop – please.”

“No – harder.”

Chip stopped moving completely. “You’re sure?”

“Do it!” 

Chip leaned forward and kissed Lee’s spine, then snapped his hips forward, thrusting in so deeply his balls swung forward and slapped against Lee’s. “Like that?”

“Just like that.” Lee whimpered as Chip pulled back slowly. “More.”

Chip grinned and began driving into his lover. He knew his orgasm wasn’t far off, but he held back despite the incredible stimulation Lee’s body was producing in his own. “Lee…are you…close?” he managed to get out as he felt his balls begin to draw up into his body.

“Real…close,” Lee gasped. “Don’t…stop. Harder.”

Chip held his breath, trying to hold back. He was so close; he wanted to drive into Lee hard and fast, but he knew he had to hold off until Lee came.

Then Lee gasped, and groaned deeply, falling to the mattress and taking Chip with him. “Lee?” Chip asked.

“Go, Chip. Let go. Oh, God.…”

Chip closed his eyes and drove deeply into Lee once, twice, three times; on the fourth thrust he felt the sensation deep inside his balls that signaled impending orgasm. He drove in even harder, shouting Lee’s name in triumph as he came, an orgasm that nearly caused him to black out from its intensity`.

Chip slowly came back to himself. He took a deep breath, trying to stop shaking. Chip slowly withdrew his softening penis from Lee’s body, then kissed Lee’s shoulders. “Lee? are you okay?”

Lee rolled over to face him. “Never been better.” He gave Chip a wide smile. “You give a good ride.”

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

“I need another nap, but I’m fine.” He pulled Chip to him in an embrace that was gentle, yet possessive.

Chip tightened his arms around the man who had changed his life irrevocably. “Lee?”

“Hmmm.”

“Don’t fall asleep. We need to talk.”

Lee pulled back and looked at Chip, his expression wary. “Sounds serious.”

Chip nodded. “It is.”

“You don’t want to do this again.”

“What?” Chip asked in amazement. “No! That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what?”

Chip pulled away. “Let’s get cleaned up first. Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Chip rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom opening off the bedroom. Good to his word, Chip returned in a moment, two washcloths in his hands. 

“Roll over,” he instructed Lee; when Lee did so, he tenderly cleaned all traces of their recent activity from Lee’s body.

“Now you do me,” he said softly, handing Lee the other washcloth.

Lee cleaned Chip’s now-soft penis, thighs, and belly. Chip flinched as the soft terrycloth made contact. “It’s cold,” he said in explanation.

“You let yours cool off while you cleaned me,” Lee pointed out. He tossed the wash cloth to the floor, took the cloth Chip had used to clean him, and tossed it atop the first. “Now, what do you want to talk about?”

“Us.”

“I figured that. What about?”

Chip took a deep breath. How to properly broach the subject? “We, uh…we hid a lot from each other. I don’t want to do that any more.”

“And?”

“And now that we’ve….”

“Fucked?”

Chip glared at him. “I was going to say ‘made love’.”

Lee smiled an apology. “Sorry. Made love, then.”

“Now that we have…it’s not something I want to lose,” Chip said tentatively. 

“I don’t either.”

Chip smiled in relief. “Good.”

“You were worried I would?”

“I was worried you’d come to your senses once we were through,” Chip said dryly.

“I have – finally. And I don’t want to lose this—or you – either.”

“So what do we do?”

“Be careful, for one thing. We can’t let anyone find out – especially the Admiral. We’ll have to act normally on Seaview. But.…”

“But?” Chip prodded. 

“But I want to be with you as much as possible when we’re onshore,” Lee said firmly.

“You do?”

“Don’t you want to be with me?”

“Of course I do. I want it so much I can taste it.”

“Same here. We just have to figure out the logistics.”

“You can park your car in the garage, and no one will even know you’re in the house.” Chip rose from the bed and rummaged in his dresser, then returned to the bed. “Here,” he said, sitting cross-legged next to Lee.

“Keys and a garage door opener. How romantic.” Lee smiled to take the sting out of his words.

“It doesn’t mean we’re engaged or anything,” Chip said uneasily, his words sounding too flippant and forced even to his own ears. He didn’t want Lee to think he was being forced into anything, not this soon after the divorce. 

“No?”

Chip shook his head quickly. “No, Lee. Don’t worry – I won’t trap you.”

Lee looked at the keys and the remote, turning them over in his hands. “You’re right. It’s not like we’re engaged.” He looked at Chip, then smiled. “I’d rather think of them as the equivalent of a wedding ring.”

Chip looked at Lee and his mind went blank. “You what?” he said, knowing he sounded stupid. He couldn’t have heard what he thought Lee had said.

“A wedding ring. You know – third finger, left hand? Forsaking all others? ’Til death us do part?”

“You’re sure?” Chip asked hesitantly. “I mean—”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Lee said, his voice soft. 

Chip took a deep breath. “You do?”

Lee nodded. “You’re thinking I’m falling for you on the rebound. But I fell for you a long time ago. I wish I’d had the courage to tell you then. And God help me, I wish I hadn’t hurt Cathy. She didn’t deserve what I did to her.”

“You didn’t do it intentionally,” Chip pointed out.

Lee shook his head. “No, I didn’t. But I am responsible. It happened because I didn’t have to guts to go to you with my feelings. She got hurt through no fault of her own, and I’ll always blame myself for that.”

Lee placed the keys and the remote on the bedtable, then took both of Chip’s hands in his, gripping them hard. “Chip…this is real. You have to believe that.”

“I want to, Lee. “I just—”

“Don’t doubt this. Don’t doubt me,” Lee said fervently. “You’re the one. This is forever. You and me until the end.”

“You’re sure?” Chip asked, needing to hear Lee confirm it one more time`.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything else.”

“I like the sound of that,” Chip said softly.

“I vowed to forsake all others once. It didn’t work out, but this time I really mean it.”

“So do I.” He pulled his hands from Lee’s grasp, pulled Lee into his arms, them bore him back down to the mattress. 

They kissed to seal their promise, then fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Diverse Doings #9 (StraightUp Press). Kathy Agel, editor.


End file.
